Of Violets and Sharks Camp
by Ellarie Soulhart
Summary: Araki, coach of Yosen team, forwarded a request letter to Namimori High School for a three day practice camp with its team, who was apparently chose for the last two years to compete in the international high school arena. However, none of the people in Yosen knew the eccentricity of this school. If they did, they might flip. R & R


**A/N:** Yes, yes, people, sue me for not updating others, but this fiction is exceptionally special. This is for my dearest grandma (and not biologically because she's just a few years older than me) because I love her so much. Hahaha. So, grandma, I hope you'll love this. You know how much I love you even though our homelands are borders and borders away. ^_^ Merry Christmas~

**DISCLAIMER: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Kuroko no Basuke are copyrighted by Amano Akira and Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Other characters and the plot of this fiction are solely produced by **Ellarie Soulhart** and anyone who plagiarizes this fiction will have an equal sanction. Should there be any reproductions of this plot must be immediately reported to the author.

* * *

**OF VIOLETS AND SHARKS CAMP**

**© Ellarie Soulhart**

**December 2013**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Okay! That's enough. Gather around." The coach, Araki Masako, announced loudly.

The Yosen players and members gathered as they were told, heavy pants erupting and sweat dripping down to the squeaky floor. It had been another tough training for them as a preparation for their upcoming match with Seirin. Everybody was excited of course: excited to crush their enemies and take the trophy that was precisely for them. As they gathered in full circle, Himuro Tatsuya, the team's point guard, was stretching his arms with a smirk in his face. He was feeling doubly excited because he could finally compete with his surrogate little brother, Kagami Taiga. He had been looking forward to it and no matter what happened, Kagami would still be his little brother. _'After all, the ring was just but a threat,'_ he mused.

As he stretched, his eyes trailed over to the other side, his smirk widening. He could see their team's gigantic center, Murasakibara Atsushi, looking somewhat interested at what the coach would be saying as he flicked his wrists up and down with the support of his other hand. Himuro could sense why: Murasakibara would be playing against Kuroko Tetsuya, Teiko's infamous phantom sixth player and currently lending that extraordinary skill to Seirin. He could see the mirth lingering in Murasakibara's eyes despite its usual bored expression that everyone usually saw.

He could also see that Murasakibara couldn't wait to "crush" Tetsuya.

He snorted and looked at the coach. Sometimes, he wondered if the giant player was just trying to provoke Kuroko in order to gain attention. Whenever they had the chance to talk, Murasakibara always slipped and said, _"Kuro-chin is so amazing in courts~ He is so cute~,"_ to which he could predict Kuroko tripping the giant for calling him,

"Cute." He unconsciously said aloud.

"Eh~ Muro-chin is calling someone cute without me knowing~" Murasakibara spoke in his bored, childish voice. On his hand was a bag of potato chips.

Himuro quickly snapped out of his reverie and looked up at his partner. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry. I just remembered something."

Murasakibara munched two chips and asked, "So, Muro-chin is remembering a cute girl~?"

The point guard wanted to gawk at the tall center for that assumption but he chose to look away, "No. I remembered the puppy that I saw at the park the other day. Weirdly enough, it looks like your friend."

Murasakibara stopped munching and stared down at his partner. He could feel a hint of lie within those words, but at the mention of the puppy, he could only muster one name, "You mean Nigou?"

"Nigou?" Himuro repeated.

The tall center nodded and took a chip, waving it in front of Himuro, "Yup~ Nigou~ Kuro-chin's doggy~"

"Oh. I see. I thought it was a stray."

"If Nigou is there, then Kuro-chin might be there too~ But why~?"

Himuro was about to reply when a shout came, "HIMURO! MURASAKIBARA! Could you two at least listen for once?!"

It was their coach.

Murasakibara sighed and muttered childishly, "Stupid coach…"

"Well, we can't do anything about it." Himuro said and chuckles sheepishly, patting his head on his back.

Arakisighed deeply and continued talking, "As I was saying, I forwarded a letter of request to one school that will be our three day practice place. This was not an ordinary camp, people. The students in that school are very much competitive and we can't let them beat us."

A member of the second string raised his hand and asked, "But coach, why should we go to another school when we can go to practice matches at nearby schools here?"

Araki glared that player, causing the latter to flinch and backed a step. "Idiot. If we did that, we are not expanding our horizons. You'll learn a lot from this school."

"What school is it, coach?" A player from the third string asked.

"I am glad you asked." The coach said and smirked, "We are having our practice at Namimori High School. They have already responded to my request letter."

The players gaped at their coach.

Where is Namimori High School?

Araki wanted to smack the heads of the players for their stupidity. She couldn't believe these people lack geographical information of their own country. She sighed, "Namimori High School is located at Namimori, a prefecture near Tokyo. We haven't heard anything about this school competing last two years because they were invited twice for a competition in Italy."

The players' eyes widened like saucers at the revelation. They couldn't believe that a high school team could immediately compete outside the country. The coach smirked.

"So, basically, you're telling us that this team is stronger?" Yosen's captain, Okamura Kenichi, asked, suspicion still ringing in his brain.

"Yes. Considering the fact that a well-renowned family in Italy keep on sponsoring that annual basketball competition, different chosen schools around the globe are also invited upon the head of the family's evaluation on the teams laid on him. Namimori High School is apparently one of those chosen, and so it means that they are that strong to gain the head of the family's attention."

The players looked at each other and it couldn't be denied that all of them got excited all of a sudden. They will get to play with one of the strongest teams in Japan and probably with this they could be chosen to play in the international arena as well. The captain's expression turned giddy and looked at his teammates.

"YOSH! We shall defeat this team and get stronger! If we did, destroying Seirin will be a piece of cake!" The captain encouraged his teammates.

The players cheered.

Murasakibara yawned and tapped Himuro's shoulder. "Muro-chin, I guess coach is done. Can we go now~?"

Himuro chuckled and nodded, "I guess so. I can see you're already tired."

And those words were a blessing in disguise. "Okay! That's all. You're all adjourned!" Araki announced. As the players scampered around to get their things, the coach smacked her forehead and shouted, "Oh wait! I forgot something!" The players groaned and looked back at their coach. The coach looked at the paper she was holding all the time and said, "The camp will happen in two days. I guess I don't have to remind you what you guys have to bring, but weirdly enough, the response letter indicated here to bring ear plugs, canned goods, extra clothes, knives…" The coach narrowed her eyes as she trailed onto the rest of the things needed to be brought. But what made her sputter was, "W-What the heck is with this thing?! A-A bullet proof vest?!"

The players backed away and their nervous sweat dropped. The captain looked apprehensive at the coach and asked, "Coach, are you sure that they were strong in the sense of sports and not…something so…dangerous? Making us bring bullet proof vests sounded that the training there will be…bloody."

Araki's sweat dropped as well and kept the paper, "I-I don't know. I could probably talk to the coach of the team for this. But for now, we have to…abide by the rules. That's it people. Adjourned."

As soon it was announced, players hurried themselves out of the gym, all of them thinking of buying a bullet proof vest.

Murasakibara and Himuro watched everyone go and looked at each other afterwards. They had this weird eye communication and all the tall center could do was to shrug. Himuro chuckled and said, "I'll give it to you tomorrow."

**===:[]:===**

Somewhere in Namimori, a yellow canary with a small camera attached to its leg was seen flying by a teenaged boy running on the streets. His face and body were sweating; and cruelly speaking, his wrists, lower abdomen and ankles were covered in two kilogram weights (and those weights are increasing every lap). His body was not an athlete's body so he was not cut for running too much, but a devil spawn made him run and with a promise that whoever was watching through that canary's camera would bite him to death if he stopped running.

The teenager in question was Sawada Tsunayoshi: Freshman in Namimori High School and secretly an incoming Vongola Decimo, a position that was highly regarded by many families around the globe wherein Vongola Famiglia was the strongest mafia famiglia in the world.

Actually, he was already holding that title, but he couldn't fully utilize it yet until he is out of university in about six more years. Right now, he was assisting his so-called grandfather, Timoteo or Vongola Nono.

However, despite being the boss of an infamous and dangerous famiglia, he was being slaved away by some devil spawn, and this spawn was no other than his tutor and confidant (almost like a father), Reborn, the world's greatest hit man.

"_Dame-Tsuna slow~ Bite you to death~"_ The canary sang.

"OI, that's discrimination, Hibird!" Tsuna shouted aloud as he ran, almost tripping on his feet if not for the threat being pressed against his forehead. A gun. "Hidoi, Reborn! Put that gun away!"

"No, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, who was about ten years old and was sitting on Tsuna's shoulders. "If I put this gun away, you'd slack off and trip. I can't afford you to do that."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Stop whining and just run." Reborn said, smacking his student with the gun handle. "You must be robust in two days. You have visitors, remember?"

"I don't recall agreeing to that letter!" Tsuna whined. He shrieked when Reborn fired a bullet in the sky and said, "That gun shot was not necessary! What if you hit someone unconsciously with that?!"

"Then it's not my fault."

"REBORN!"

"Stop whining, idiot. Or do you want Hibari to deal with you?"

"_Dame-Tsuna herbivore~ Hibari carnivore~" _Hibrid sang.

Tsuna sighed in frustration and just ran. Although he was whining, he was surprised himself that he could run with weights and a ten-year old Reborn on his shoulders. A smile ghosted his lips.

"By the way, Dame-Tsuna. Their training will not be so easy. I had them bring bullet proof vests." Reborn said in his usual authoritative voice, yet a hint of amusement was present.

That statement made Tsuna trip in air.

**===:[]:===**

There was a phone call that echoed in the room. Slim hands picked the phone and answered it, "Yes?"

"_Ah. I am sorry for calling this late." _The caller said; there were rustles of some unknown object and a crash. _"Ugh. Ignore that crash. Anyway, master said that he wanted to apologize if he didn't pick your school."_

Those slim hands flipped a leaf from his notebook and scribbled something, nodding in the process and responded, "It's fine, as long as I know what is happening. Tell him that my father sends his regards."

"_Of course, Akashi-dono."_ Then the call ended.

Akashi dropped his phone in his desk and closed his notebook before leaning to his desk chair and looked up in the ceiling. Seriously, what has _that_ guy been doing, he mused. He particularly didn't care at first, but going against this _master_ was like a breach of trust, and he couldn't have let his father have his head for being not prefessional. Nevertheless, he liked this _master_, and he would just have to wait for the right turn to appear.

"As always, I will have my grand entrance at hand." He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes, savouring the cold breeze that went in through his open windows.

Though, that grand entrance might not actually work in that famiglia.

**===:[]:===**

Two days had passed easily and the players of Yosen were gathered early in front of the gym. In front of them a humongous bus that can accommodate all members of Yosen. Araki was pacing back and forth; sweat trickling down her neck as she tried blocking out the objects that she kept on seeing from her line of sight.

Yesterday, she received a phone call from the coach that her players would really need bullet proof vests, and all along she thought that those objects were just mere jokes. Yet in the end, that joke became a reality.

She's beginning to think that Namimori High School was a former military school.

If she only knew.

Back to her pacing, she was not only blocking those vests out, but she was feeling infuriated because she was still missing two members of her team, and those two were currently walking like they were in a park and sightseeing. She continued watching them approach the gym and could see that they were not even alarmed that they were running late, and because of that, they'll be late for the assembly time.

_Don't be late or else I'll call off the contract._

That snapped her, "OI! MURASAKIBARA! HIMURO! Could you two use those long legs of yours to walk faster!? We're not in a freaking park to relax. We have an appointment by ten and it's already 7:30."

The duo stopped conversing to each other and looked at their irritated coach for a while before walking faster and stopped in front of her, bowing in the process as an apology.

Their coach sighed and breathed out to calm herself. She waved a hand and said, "Whatever. What's more important is we're now complete and we can go." Then she clapped her hands and turned to the rest of the team, "Alright! Get aboard. We have time to chase."

And so they did.

**===:[]:===**

"Can I let go of these papers now?" Tsuna asked frustratingly. His hands were already shaking from fatigue of signing the papers that Vongola Nono sent him for approval. Apparently, his surrogate grandfather wanted him to exercise his decision making and diplomatic skills and authority as early as possible, and the best way to do that was through the papers in front of him. _'How the heck am I going to learn those skills with these papers?' _He thought.

A tonfa was raised in front of his face immediately. "No."

Tsuna looked at the person in a cross-eyed manner and gently removed the tonfa out of his face, saying, "But, Hibari-san, I need to prepare! They'll be here in," he checked his watch and continued, "two hours."

"Only an hour and a half passed, Tsunayoshi." Hibari Kyouya, Tsuna's cloud guardian, said as-a-matter-of-factly. Then he raised his tonfa with the intention of hurting his boss, but it was easily dodged. Hibari smirked, "Oh. Learning to dodge, herbivore?"

"And I was reverted back to being herbivore…" Tsuna murmured as he dodged another attack from his cloud guardian. "I learned how to dodge long ago, Hibari-san. And it's yours and Reborn's fault."

"It's your fault for being a herbivore." Hibari said and launched at Tsuna, who in turn swiftly switched into his Hyper Dying Will mode and leaped away from his desk.

Tsuna was standing on the ceiling and was looking down at Hibari upside down. With his serious, husky voice, he said, "Kyouya, stop this in an instant. If you broke something here, I am going to deduce your salary."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and his tonfas were lowered. "That Varia illusionist was rubbing on you, herbivore."

Tsuna flipped and landed on the floor smoothly. Letting go of his Hyper mode, he answered, "I'm just being reasonable, Hibari-san. Broken things add up to my pile of work, if you must know."

Hibari was about to retort when two gunshots passed in between them, bringing cold sweats to their necks. After the gunshot was an arrow with a letter rolled on its stem. It got stuck at the smooth, sienna colored walls of the room. Tsuna sighed, knowing very well the eccentric way of delivering the message and plucked the arrow. He unrolled the said parchment and read silently, before sighing. He gave the arrow to Hibari and walked away, making the cloud prefect raise his right eyebrow and read:

"_You two stupid children, stop squabbling and prepare the hall for the visitors. - Reborn.'_

Hibari ripped the parchment in irritation and walked out of the room.

**===:[]:===**

Two hours later on, the Yosen bus stopped in front of a classy storage house in the middle of a forest. The bus driver kept on asking Araki if the directions on the map were correct and the coach affirmed it. Even so, Araki felt like losing her sanity the moment she saw the storage house.

"Coach," A player from the second string called out, "Why are we in a forest?"

"Don't ask the same question that I have in mind." The coach simply said. She decided to go down and approach the said storage house, only to find out a seemingly ten-year old boy with green hair and was wearing a lab coat. She crouched down to meet the boy's level and asked, "Do you know where Namimori High School is?"

The boy pushed up his glasses and replied, "Go straight past this storage house, then turn right. Follow the path until you see a tall mahogany tree with a violet ribbon tied to it and make a left turn. Then drive straight and you'll exit to a road. Turn right and follow the road until you see a large gate with twin canary birds as a design. That's the school you're looking for."

Araki fought the urge to have her eyebrows twitching and breathed out. She smiled a bit and said, "For a kid, you sure do memorize directions."

"I'm not that stupid. Now that my job is done, please leave this place and I have experiments to work on." After that, the green-haired kid disappeared via a moving platform downwards. The ground was sealed with leaves again after.

Araki was left with bedazzlement. All she did was return to the bus and gave the directions to the driver who looked at her incredulously. She was tempted to punch the driver, but she kept calm and roared, "DRIVE!"

The players of Yosen dropped a sweat.

**===:[]:===**

Tsuna was briskly walking to and fro, gently ordering everyone to double check everything for their visitors. Hibari was doing security check with his infamous group of student disciplinarians and his two best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto were prepping the courts.

No one could believe but Tsuna, the ultimate loser back in middle school, was now the student council president, and Hibari was his vice and of course, head of the disciplinary committee.

"Everything is already set, Kaichou." One member of the student council said.

Tsuna nodded and dismissed the guy. He sighed and walked towards the stairs where he saw Ryohei jogging towards him.

"OI, SAWADA!" Ryohei shouted, "TAKO-HEAD AND YAMAMOTO ARE DONE TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna tried his best not to cringe at the sheer loudness of his sun guardian's voice. He said, "Thank you, Onii-san."

Ryohei looked at Tsuna for three seconds and said, "Are you okay, Sawada? And where's Hibari? He supposed to be your partner for this week, right?"

'_That damn buddy system…curse you Reborn…'_ Tsuna thought and pointed outside. "Hibari-san is arranging the security within the perimeter. He's too overprotective of Namimori." He replied and sighed. "And please, don't mention the buddy ups. I'd rather be partnered with Lambo."

Ryohei grinned and ruffled Tsuna's untameable hair, "Hibari is not that bad, Sawada. You just need to learn him."

'_AND I KEEP LEARNING, ONII-SAN!'_ The poor Decimo screamed in his head.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard and a familiar dark teal-haired lady appeared from the ceiling. "Oi, Sawada. Your visitors are coming in 30 minutes. I just received a message from Verde."

Tsuna sighed, "Thanks, Lal. And I hope Verde didn't scare them – Gah! Itai, Lal!"

Lal smacked the idiotic boss at the head and said, "Stop being a whiner, Sawada. You should show them your best authority or all of them will stomp on you. Remember. They. Are. Taller. Than. You."

"You don't have to emphasize, Lal." Tsuna grumbled and took a step downstairs, "Anyway, please see if there are any other things needed to be done. I'll go get Hibari-san and greet the Yosen team."

"GO SAWADA!" Ryohei cheered and Lal sighed, a small smile appearing at the corner of her lips. They watched their boss disappear around the corner and both of them walked to their designated work.

**===:[]:===**

Late by fifteen minutes, the bus finally arrived in front of Namimori High School, and the Yosen team couldn't help but gawk at the humongous school.

If they only knew.

The gate automatically opened (not surprising though) and the bus drove inside the campus' parking lot. The team couldn't help but let out sounds of amazement at the uniqueness of the school.

_As if as they were in a different country._

Again, if they only knew.

When the bus finally parked, Araki and the team dismounted the vehicle and walked towards a pathway, surrounded by landscaped and trimmed grass floors. Between those man-made grass floors were marble square ponds with a slanting golden tube that emitted water in a convex which landed on the other square pond. The pathway got separated into two more pathways, forming a diamond at the other end, and at the center of it was a gigantic fountain in four layers. On top of that layer was a golden canary, and from that layer, smooth water flowed down on each layers, creating a wonderful, serene image. The diamond path merged into one pathway again that led to the doors of the said building.

Apparently, the first building that they just landed into was the administrative building. Two greeters were standing in front of the entrance and welcomed them.

Araki greeted back and asked, "Is Mr. Rebotaka around?"

The lady greeter with long, sleek black hair nodded and replied, "He is. Although, he told us that Sawada-san will be your escort towards the court. Hibari-san will be your escort towards your lodging places."

As Araki talked to the greeters, Murasakibara was staring at the well-kept grounds, munching a snack bar and commented, "This school must be heavily funded."

Himuro heard his partner and replied, "It must be. Compared to the other school that we've seen earlier, this was bigger."

"Hmmm~ Fishy~ Aka-chin might already know who was funding this school."

Himuro snorted, "Your former captain sounded like a stalker."

"If Aka-chin hears you, he'll cut you into two~"

The shooting guard chose not to answer that and just chuckled. Moments later, he saw a student running towards them, panting and sweat trickling down his cheeks. He could see that this student was not an athlete, considering his posture in running was not good, _'Although, if he keeps practicing, he might have a chance for track and field,'_ he thought.

"I'm…I'm sorry for the wait." The student said and wheezed from the lack of air. The Yosen team and their coach turned around and looked at the student.

And he was petite for a high school student.

The said student fought his urge to widen his eyes in surprise. In front of him were very tall players and all of them were scary to look at. Football players in this school had scared him much already, what more these players with abnormal heights. He sighed.

The male greeter with bright beige hair spoke, "Ah, Sawada-san. These are the Yosen team that will be under Rebotaka-san's training."

"I knew it." Sawada-san replied and looked up at the players. With a nervous gulp, he introduced himself, "Uhm. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Student Council President. Please do address me as Tsuna instead. I was asked by Rebor – uh – Rebotaka-san to escort you to the courts."

No one from the team spoke and remained staring at the president like he was some delicate furniture. Murasakibara, being the closest, walked towards Sawada-san and raised his hand. Himuro's eyes widened and called out for his tall partner but he was deliberately tuned out and continued looming over Sawada-san,

"You're so tiny, Sawada-chan~" he said in his usual childish yet bored voice.

Sawada-san's eyebrow twitched and gulped. He remained calm despite his heart skipping two beats per second, "Uhm…I think, I'll take that as a compliment. Hahaha…" he said and chuckled awkwardly.

The moment the president said that, Murasakibara's hand stopped a fraction, his eyes gleaming in amusement before thoroughly landing his large hand on top of Sawada-san's mop of hair. He ruffled it and said, "Oooh~ Sawada-chan has soft hair like Kuro-chin~"

Sawada-san looked straight at Murasakibara and closed an eye when the giant's wrist was close to his T-zone. He heard a name as he was compared, "Kuro…chin?" he asked.

"Mhmn~ Kuro-chin is a former teammate, and he is also small~" Murasakibara said and ruffled Sawada-san's hair more before stopping and lifted the tiny president through the armpits. "Uwah~ you're so light too like Kuro-chin~ But Kuro-chin is…hmm…about three to four inches taller than you~"

Sawada-san rolled his eyes and said, "Well, thank you for stating a fact, uhm…"

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, Yosen's center player, and I like to crush little people like you~"

Sawada-san was about to speak when a tonfa hastily passed by Murasakibara's cheek, enough for it to bleed. The said object passed by the team too and embedded itself on the concrete behind the greeters. The president sighed and said aloud, "Hibari-san, you didn't have to greet them with your tonfa."

"And how many times do I have to tell you, herbivore, to stop being so friendly." A voice erupted from a tree and a tall figure, about Himuro's chin, walked towards the team and continued, "I also don't recall the akambo telling you to be carried."

Murasakibara gently put down Sawada-san and stared at the newcomer intently. "So terrible~ Are you being bullied by this person, Sawada-chan~?"

The newcomer's eye twitched and raised his other tonfa, but even before he attacked, Sawada-san put himself in between and raised his hands, "Murasakibara-san, Hibari-san, stop it. I won't tolerate violence in this school."

"It's my school, herbivore."

The Yosen team's eyes widened. How could a high school student own his own school?!

Sawada-san sighed and looked at the players, "Minna-san, I'm sorry for this, but this guy beside me is Hibari Kyouya, my Vice President and well, his parents are the ones owning this school. He'll be the one to escort you in your lodging place. But for now, let's go to the courts. We can't afford to be late."

"Tch. Herbivore. I expect a fight later on."

Sawada-san didn't reply and just raised a hand to coax everyone to follow him to the courts.

* * *

**A/N: ** This is part one people. I was planning to make this a one-shot but it came out to be multiple chapters. Ahaha…" Oh well, I'll have this done before Christmas.


End file.
